


Reunited

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Feels, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha catches Bruce's eye across the ballroom, their first meeting after Avengers: AOU. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Natasha had slipped into the back of the ballroom, avoiding the security. Officially she had an invite but there was no need to be predictable. Besides, she wanted her presence to be a surprise. (And this was more fun.)

The ballroom was decked out in glorious swathes of red and gold silk cloths, enhancing the opulent décor. It was garish and exactly what she expected from any party hosted by Stark. His face was plastered on a large banner. She suspected Pepper had been the only reason that there weren’t several banners. He was holding a fundraiser to celebrate his birthday, and to raise money for the clear up in Sokovia. Stark wasn’t the reason she was here though.

Bruce looked uncomfortable in his tux, but handsome nonetheless. Stark had bullied him into coming out of hiding for his birthday. She was amazed that he’d actually given in. It was the first she’d seen him since he’d disappeared in the quinjet, since he’d run away. She didn’t want to dwell on that now.

She moved towards his line of vision. He was standing awkwardly to the side, gazing around the room. Although not many people would recognise The Hulk’s alter ego he preferred to keep himself separate, and people somehow picked up on his uneasiness and gave him a wide berth.

As she stepped onto the dance floor she ignored the looks that were sent her way, some appreciative, some lewd and some jealous, her eyes focused on Bruce. (Did they not know who she was?) One man attempted to take her arm, in a misguided sense of chivalry. (She gave him the benefit of the doubt.) She twisted his wrist to just before the point of snapping, and shook her head. He backed off quickly when she released him, muttering about ‘just being friendly’. She saw a few other woman with creased eyes, hiding smiles behind gloved hands. ‘Friendly’ her ass. The commotion had caught Bruce’s attention, and his eyes locked onto hers, wide with shock. She closed the remaining distance in a matter of seconds.

When she reached him he ran his hands over her bare shoulders as if to reassure himself that she was real. She stroked a hand down his cheek, cupping his jaw.

“Hi,” she murmured. He leaned into her touch.

“Hello,” he said. His hands fluttered at his sides as if he was unsure what to do with them, so she caught them with her own and laced her fingers through his.

“I’m so sorry. I’m back for good now. I needed some space. I-“ She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. He froze, then wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. She sighed against his mouth. She was certain she heard a faint wolf whistle and decided that when Stark’s birthday was over she was going to kill him. (Or maybe just hack F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play One Direction on repeat in his lab.)

“Shut up, and dance with me,” she said when she drew back. She was panting slightly and Bruce’s lips were glossy and pink. A slight flush was blossoming on his cheeks.

“Um.” She took his hand and pulled him further onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands rested on her hips. She swayed slightly, and he moved with her. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled, one that reached his eyes. Her lips quirked up at him in return.

Their lives were a mess. A tangled, confusing, bloody mess. But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered right now, not with Bruce in her arms, their friends surrounding them and no imminent threats.

This was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small cutesy piece I forgot I'd written.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
